Beautiful thoughts
by james padelli
Summary: The war over and harry potters life is going to change for the better. and so is Dudley's. This is my first ever story and I plan on adding more chapters as soon as I get some reviews and an idea on how people like or dislike it. sorry about my grammar


Beautiful thoughts

The war was still waging on somewhere but the Dursleys,were in a safe location. they had been taken to a safe place by Harry's request and being protected by some wizards who were allies of the order.

"so your harry potters family?" asked a beautiful green eyed girl. Dudley didn't know what to say. growing up his parents had made magic seem so frighting but rite now with her he felt safe.

"ya he's my cousin" Dudley replied unsure if she knew how his family had been treating harry all these years

"so what was it like growing up _**the**_ harry potter" she asked a sparkle in her eyes. As she brushed her hand threw her hair it started to magically change from a lite pink to a soft blue

"wow that was amazing...how" Dudley started to ask but was interrupted by her quite voice

"oh well... am a Metamorphmagus" she said . which confused Dudley even more as he knew very little about the magic world

"umm what may i ask is a ..." he asked with a look that showed he was more then a little confused

letting out a small laugh she replied

" Metamorphmagus "letting out one last chuckle before continuing " A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring a Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding world" she paused and said in a soft almost shy voice "were vary rare"

Yes you are Dudley thought to himself as he was lost in her eyes. he watched as they slowly changed from green to a lovely shade of purple

"what are you looking at" she asked with a soft smile

"your eyes" Dudley replied with a look in his eye that that you could tell something in side him was different. he was in love magic be damned he felt safe."their...'' he paused for a second "their beautiful "

"you want to see something amazing" she asked as her hair changed again from the blue to a bright pink almost fluorescent as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen where her parents were sitting with the Dursleys having what seemed like a very uncomfortable time "where going outside for a moment" dragging him out the door before his parents had time to protest....

Back at Hogwarts Harry was laying in a bed in the hospital wing of the the school "_its over" _thought to himself. war was over but on those lost Fred, Tonks, and Remus

he laid there for what seem like hours lost in his own thought when he realized he was forgetting something. .Ginny....... it was over now . he had only broke up with her to protect her now that Voldemort's dead will she forgive him? she just lost a brother will she blame harry? so many question went threw his mind as he laid there and he didn't notice the four people walk in.

"Harry!" Ginny crying as she ran over and embraced harry in a hug so tight it hurt.

He winced realizing he had 3 broken ribs that were still healing .He had taken a potion but they were still healing .

Ginny released her grip and looked it to his eyes " its over... its finally over" she was crying

"Ginny...i know i broke up with you but..." he was stopped by Ginny whose soft finger was pressed to his lips

"Harry...it doesn't matter anymore"she paused. "because i love you and i don't ever want to be without you..i need you"

harry grabbed her not caring how much it hurt and pressed his lips to hers. she opened her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth. For what seemed like forever they held their passionate embrace before being interrupted by a "bloody hell you two"as Ron and George walked over

"careful harry i hear she has some big brothers who look awfully mean" George joked with that smile of his. Harry was happy that even after all that has happened George was still..well George. even though his best friend and brother was gone

"bloody hell harry quit snogging my sister" Ron still shocked at what he was seeing .About that time Hermione walked up from talking to Madam Pomfrey about Harry's condition and slapped Ron in the back of the head "quite Ron can't you see there in love" giving Ron the look that she knew he hated "lets let them be alone for a little bit its been a long day and I'm tired" she said before dragging George and Ron from the room

"i do love you Ginny" harry say looking in to the eyes of the beautiful redhead that was now straddling him as he lay in the bed

"i love you to"she replied before kissing him

It had been three months and the Dursleys s were still in protective custody .something Dudley didn't mind. In the last few months he and Amanda had grown close. Closer than his father liked but he didn't care he was in love and that's all that mattered

" Dudley over here" Amanda called over to him. He walked over to find her sitting against a tree reading a book her hair the color of the sky

"I've been looking for you the last hour" the stated as he sat down next to her and putting his arm around her it was Autumn and it was tad chilly out "why are you out here all alone" he asked as he realized that she had tears in her eyes " tomorrow you leave ...now that the wars over you and your family will be going back you you muggle home"

Dudley placed his hand on her cheek bringing her eyes you his. As he did this her eyes changed from a brown to pink. "you know I will never leave you" he said as he looked it to her eyes "you are my sunshine my only reason for living the greatness that is my love"

she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips "I love you to you big softy" as her hair again changed from blue to pink something it did often when she was with him.

That's why I want to ask you something and have been looking for you for the last hour..." Dudley looked at her hoping that she wouldn't turn down his offer

" I'm not going back to my parents house when we leave I leased a flat and well..." before he could finish he was interrupted

"Dudley Dursley are you asking what I think your asking" she asked .she was on the brink of crying

" well if asking you to move in with me is what you think then ya" he responded as she swung around and hugged him " then yes I would love that " she didn't know that love felt this good


End file.
